Five Favorite Memories
by Lugh Lamfada
Summary: Bunny has five favorite memories of her Darien. Drabble. Some scenes manga based.
1. Chapter 1

Five Favorite Memories "Darien, you idiot!" 

"Dumpling head!"

Darien and Bunny were having yet another one of their world famous fights. What had started this one? No one knows really. It seems that Bunny had spilled her drink on Darien and Darien had fallen and knocked her over. Which led to yet another round of the "Let's argue even though we're desperately in love, but can't seem to figure it out!" game.

"Bunny, go back to your vegetable patch! HAHAHA!" Darien thought his joke was hilarious apparently because he burst out laughing.

"People wonder why I don't like guys..." Mumbled Rei, who was sitting at her booth. "Why are guys so easily amused?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME DUMPLING?!"

"Silly Bunny, that's because dumpling are my favorite treat."

He moved closer to her. Her heart began to race as he nibbled her golden buns. "I just love dumplings."

A slow blush spread across Bunny's face as he walked out laughing. Rei almost gagged.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Loneliness. Soul-crushing loneliness. Bunny stared out her window at the snow flakes. Why? Why was it always like this? Every Christmas...tears rolled 

down her delicate face.

"Mama..." She mumbled. No one knew it, but she could remember everything about the Silver Millenium. No one else would ever understand the agony of that.

Watching everyone you know die. Her mother, her people, her friends, her... There she ceased her train of thought. Him. He had promised he'd be here.

Where was he? Where was her Darien, her prince?

"Santa, all I want for Christmas is him at my side. All I've ever wanted is for him to be at my side."

Suddenly she felt a soft velvet cape float around her. "Then, you're going to get all you've ever wanted."

"Darien!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Love. I got caught in traffic. Then there was a youmen and you know how that screws traffic up." He held her gently.

"Darien, you're here now and that's all that matters." She smiled. That was the last winter she would ever be lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss

The kiss. Her first kiss, presumably his as well. (Although Usagi could never get a straight answer from her boyfriend about that!) She was dancing,

dressed up as a beautiful princess. The wine had gone to her head and everything was spinnig around, or rather she was, when she bumped into him.

"Tuxedo Mask...I was thinking I wanted to see you again."

"Me to."

He smiled. A smile that she had never seen before, yet she remembered from another time and place. And it all came rushing back to her for a single

moment, that other lifetime.

They kissed, and in that moment there souls touched.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning After

Serena moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes to stare at her lover. Even after they had made love his hair was perfectly straight. She smiled. He looked

like a sweet, little child.

"He rests so peacefully." She cuddled up next to him. At this point she had decided Darien couldn't possibly be a mere mortal. He was an angel. No, more

than an angel. He was a god, like Ares or Adonis, in disguise. She giggled at the thought of her "divine" lover. Oh, she would not sleep tonight.

"Darien..." She purred.

He opened his eyes. "Yes love?"

"Are you a god?"

"No. Are you a goddess?"

"No."

"You make love like one."

She lightly blushed and he went back to sleep.

Hours later the morning light broke through the windows and Serena yawned. She rested her head in the crook of Darien's arm, quickly jolted up her head and

piched her nose. "Pe-ew!" Gods sure didn't smell good in the morning! He yawned and growled.

"You don't exactly smell like roses, Meatball Head."

"You smell like a dead skunk!"

"Your breath could kill a skunk!"

They paused for a moment and broke into peals of laughter.

"Oh no! I married a mortal!" Serena said in mock surprise.

"We both need baths." Darien said.

"Well, we don't want a high water bill." Serena said, blushing at her scandalous mind.

Darien didn't even respond as he chased her into the shower.


	5. Old Age

Getting Older

One morning in the palace that ruled over Crystal Tokyo Endymion awoke to find his wife critically examining herself in the

mirror.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"My hair is silver now."

"So's mine."

"My face is wrinkiling."

"Mine looks like a prune."

"I'm not as beautiful as I was."

"You're still beautiful to me."

"Do you mean that?" Serenity asked, staring unbelievingly at her husband."

Endymion strood up and walked over to his wife. He raised his hand and slowly carressed her face.

"Your hairs sliver, but you're more precious than gold to me."

"Y-you mean it?"

He kissed her deeply. "You know I do."

"I'll always love you Darien."

He smiled. "I will to."

It was true. They'd spent an entire lifetime together and there love had only grown. It had gone through its challenges, but

it had endured. And it was true, even if one-thousand more years passed they would always love one another. 


End file.
